


Hornblower

by evelair



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelair/pseuds/evelair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuna stopped Tobirama from disturbing their brother/sister's private moment by asking for a dance.<br/>They will start their own very soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The ultimate problem in Naruto would be solved if the Uchiha brothers were actually sisters.
> 
> I do feel like the work would be more readable if written in English or other languages. Please tell me if you think that would be better.
> 
> Ready to roll ladies? Let's just show some love to the Senju boyz. You will always own each other<3

扉间不耐烦地挤开群魔乱舞的人潮。

（上）  
木叶大学素以派对与酒精著称。每到周四晚，校外的酒吧街，同时也是这个小城的主干道就挤满了烂醉的学生。木叶学生对酒精、大麻与电子乐的热爱深深刻在基因里。在这所商科独大的学校，医学预科的千手扉间，以及他所代表的同学们是其中的异类。当大多数人在家喝得脸蛋通红的时候，扉间在实验室里喂细菌。当大多数人在舞池里放飞自我的时候，扉间在实验室里写报告。当他的哥哥，工程系本科的千手柱间，和商学院的代表宇智波斑搞在一起的时候，扉间依旧毫不知情地刷着试管。

扉间得到了自己想要的实验数据，心满意足地叹了口气，低声向古旧的科学楼道了晚安。他发动引擎，摇下车窗，让十一月的凉风拨弄他的头发。实验进展很顺利，教授也十分看重这个项目。运气好的话，还能赶上明年三月的会议。作为一个本科生，扉间对自己的成就感到满意。如果哥哥能不把家里弄得一团糟就更好了。千手家世代都就读于木叶大学，在火之市有一栋舒适的房子。扉间非常喜欢火之市的地理位置，觉得这是一个做学术的好地方，更喜欢这栋树林环绕，靠近一条河流的别墅。因而即使知道木叶大学是远近闻名的派对学校，还是申请了。

如果他的哥哥没有再次遇到宇智波斑，那会是更好的故事。千手与宇智波只在孩提时代有过一次不甚愉快的见面，随后宇智波家便搬迁到西海岸去了。扉间万万没有想到的是，宇智波一家似乎也对这座学校有着不亚于千手的感情，这所学校的宇智波像兔子一样多。大一时喜欢安静的扉间早早住进了家里别墅，因此也不知道，刚巧和千手柱间分在同一栋学院宿舍的宇智波斑，和他的大哥发展出了一段友达以上的感情。或许是宇智波斑激烈的性格特别中柱间的意，他们的暧昧很快如火如荼地发展起来。尽管碍着父母辈的互相敌视，他们没有天天出双入对，但在扉间的生活中，他们已经带来了无数恩爱的闪光，甜腻的你侬我侬，和来追我呀的恶心情趣。

所幸北风将这些烦恼都带走了。和自己即将成功的实验相比，这些都不值一提。宇智波斑很吵又很烦人，经常和哥哥闹分手搞得他不得安生，但这都没他妈的所谓。此刻一个充满小确幸的扉间，幻想着睡前在阳台上喝一杯红酒，再看看星星，度过无人打扰的安静时光。他显然忘了，除了那些总喜欢找借口提前溜号的高中生助手外，自己绝大多数情况下都是独自一人。然而刚过了桥，他的小确幸就被敲碎了。房子门口本不甚宽敞的车道上，四五辆车横七竖八地躺着。其中最显眼的，莫过于一辆火红色的跑车。

他妈的。扉间脑海中的优先级变换了一下。自己的实验要出成果，还是先得让这个宇智波把睡眠还给自己，从禁止她用家里的别墅轰趴做起。  
扉间无声地咒骂跑车的主人。他将车勉强停在路边，盘算着下次弄一个停车计时器插在家门口。扉间勉强地踩上了自家整齐的草坪，在脑内把跑车的主人杀死了一万次。还没有到门口，扉间就感到整个砖制的，殖民地时代的老房子像低音喇叭一样震动。按捺自己一脚踹开门的冲动，扭动了门把手——扑面而来巨大的电子声浪几乎把他淹没。哈，门果然没有反锁。无论屋里有多少人，但毫无疑义都是些醉成烂泥的家伙。扉间狠狠地打开门，又轻轻地关上。空气里满是使人脸红的酒精味。

扉间重重地踏进玄关。他内心不知哪里来的一种气势，让他相信他能将这些该死的、在他家开趴的家伙们镇压住，带着他们的酒和音箱老老实实滚蛋，最好滚蛋前把他的客厅打扫干净。事实证明他是对的。客厅里的噪音源们一看到他，顿时安静如鸡了。  
所有人都静止了：背靠背跳舞的女孩子，春野樱和井野停下了舞蹈，在边上一眨不眨看着想乘虚而入的小李茫然地扭头；他的远方表弟，大一新生漩涡鸣人似乎在努力尝试辨认他是谁（很显然鸣人已经喝高了），被鸣人灌酒的宇智波佐助抓着鸣人的手忘记了推开。佐助的亲戚宇智波止水也转过头来看着他，他的手还在深情捧着佐助的哥哥，同时也是他亲戚的宇智波鼬的脸（这世道到底怎么了）然而这个安静也只持续了一秒而已。紧接着，像哈林摇摆舞的场面一样，所有人又随着节奏律动起来：小李终于找到了空隙去握小樱却握到了佐井的手，鸣人被佐助一记肘刀打翻在沙发上，酒也跟着泼了，他妈的鸣人你明天给我打扫干净，止水和鼬深情款款地接吻……真是没眼看啊这些宇智波……不等等，千手扉间沉痛意识到，他对这所房子的主权，理学院学生会会长的权威，此时此刻感到了明目张胆的挑衅。

众目睽睽，却无人真心看他。扉间在寂寞与尴尬之中，大踏步上前，关掉了音箱。

“你——你他妈是不是喝多了？”  
宇智波带土大着舌头，指着他。旁边可能是没喝酒的卡卡西扯住他的胳膊让他收回去。

“我哥呢？”扉间像拎一只小鸡一样把带土提起来。带土瞟了他一眼没吭气。还是卡卡西迟疑了一会，说，“他跟斑上楼了。”  
扉间把带土放下，就要上楼，没有深究客厅诸人为何真正地安静了下来。

楼梯转弯处忽然冒出一个人来，不动声色地挡住他的去路：“你真的打算就这么进去吗，千手扉间？”  
扉间一愣，才仔细回味卡卡西的话并且很快明白了“上楼”的含义，心中顿时火冒三丈。他不知道，更没兴趣探究斑和柱间早在何时越过那条线，只想把宇智波斑拖出来揍一顿。扉间发誓，如果斑是男人，他早就这么干了，而且还会踩上一万只脚，让他光着身子在寒夜里跑圈，第二天大幅裸照刷爆全校人的脸书主页。而眼前的人有着与斑相似的脸，宇智波的脸。更为清秀瘦削，少了斑的气势逼人，像一把未出鞘的，薄薄的刀。他是从哪里冒出来的，扉间想，如果他刚才在楼下，他怎么会注意不到他。哦，他是她。  
宇智波斑的妹妹，低调地像空气，名字念起来却像轻快流水的音节。泉奈。Izuna。

泉奈见扉间还傻站着，径直伸出纤细的手臂来，挽住他的胳膊，拖着他往楼下去。扉间只觉得她皮肤竟比他还凉。客厅里的人见到这一对奇怪的组合，都欢呼了起来，更多是被泉奈的大无畏感动了。有人重新打开了音箱，放着是比嘻哈舞曲更惹人厌恶的电子音乐。明明是美好的夜晚，家里却像夜店一样狼藉，使他不能安静休息。扉间感到有些自暴自弃了，任由那人拽他出门，呼吸了一大口新鲜寒冷的空气，才觉得又活了过来。

此时他开始认真打量这个不怕死的，同时又当机立断的家伙。宇智波泉奈在姐姐的光环下，显得黯淡许多。他知道她，是因为幼年时那次不愉快的摩擦。那件造成千手与宇智波隔阂的误会，其源头就是扉间因为不满柱间被斑带着跑，而攻击了试图保护姐姐的幼小泉奈。两个孩子在地上厮打起来，因为年龄的关系，性别造成的差距并不明显。当然，因为扉间和柱间之间经常的打架，富有经验的扉间更胜一筹。场面起初只是难堪，但在推搡之间，扉间把泉奈撞到一把剪刀上，泉奈顿时血流如注。  
之后他们两家就没有再见过面。原本打算把这件事当小孩子打架的大人，在真正见血的情况下，事态升级到了绝交的地步。宇智波田岛不满千手佛间的轻描淡写，而千手佛间觉得宇智波田岛得理不饶人。

泉奈还像以前一样，默默地以姐姐为中心转动。扉间心想，她居然连发型都没有变过，还是一头凌乱的短发。只不过现在显得更有层次了，凌乱得精心的刘海衬的她脸格外白皙，而与之呼应的，眼睛漆黑清亮。她穿着一件简单而合身的黑色裙装，像流水一样从她的肩、颈，脊背淌下来，在她的胸部绕了一个极为婉转的弧度，然后螺旋向下，在腰部绕了第二个，紧接着是臀部的第三个……扉间想自己可能是太累了。他拿出烟点上，没有问泉奈是否同意。他喜欢抽烟不是秘密，扉间想，既然想把我拖出来就要做好这个觉悟。对方挑起了眉毛，于是扉间以一副自然地态度向她递出烟盒。他从未向女生递过烟，他只是想借她发泄自己恶劣的、不能对自己的哥哥发泄的心情。

“这是普通的香烟么？我比较喜欢叶子啊。”  
泉奈认真地看着她，双眼里燃烧着令人安慰的火光，是他的烟。扉间想。我的烟点燃在她的眼睛里。“哦？”他不知说什么。  
泉奈有些失望，收回她的表情。“骗你的。”她拿了一根烟。  
扉间想自己是应该假装更惊讶一些的。   
“嗯？”他向她伸出打火机。他背对着灯光。黑暗中，扉间像是托着一束摇曳的、要发生什么的火。  
“啊……不用了。”宇智波泉奈笑了笑，盖上了扉间的打火机，顺手握住扉间的手。她身体向前，另一只手撑在扉间厚实的肩上。这个动作有些别扭，但她还是叼住一根烟，面向他，稍稍有些踮起脚来，像是非常熟练似的，将烟的末尾和扉间的烟尾重合。两根烟互相碰触的时候有一点点的摩擦，使扉间嘴里的烟头也摩擦他的嘴唇。这几乎是在接吻了。  
他可以看到宇智波泉奈的后背，原来她的头发一直垂到腰际，只是低低的束着。当她向他倾身的时候，他借着昏暗的灯光看到她后背部分的衣服原来是一层薄薄的、半透明的纱。她向他倾身的时候，在扉间的角度看来，是一个投怀送抱的暗示。  
扉间的错觉转瞬即逝。宇智波泉奈像是什么也没发生似的离开他的身体范围，一缕淡淡的木兰花气息，也随之消散在夜色里了。

泉奈抽烟的姿势像一只落单天鹅。宇智波泉奈整个人都是流动的——她的站姿很好看，扉间说不出有多好看。她身边似乎是真空的，而这真空之外的空气因为她而流动，在她举手投足之间，空气为她的一举一动让路。这个庸碌的世界，这群庸碌的宇智波。扉间想，怎么会有人注意不到她，除了他。

没有寒暄，没有怀旧。为了打破沉默，扉间犹豫再三，诚实地开口：“很少见到你啊，你是什么专业的？”  
泉奈又变成了一副好像很惊讶扉间会跟她说话的样子。刚才像秋夜一般的清冷美丽消失无踪了。  
“我是音乐系的，主攻小号，也辅修键盘。”  
如果音乐是空气中声音的流动，那么她就是为音乐而生的。他觉得自己好像许久之前就知道了这件事一样。  
“哦？……”扉间不自觉的因她说的话，而转去看她的唇。她嘴型很小巧，在烟头迷蒙的橙色下显得鲜红娇艳。扉间忍不住想象这双嘴唇嘬在一起吹奏小号的样子。但他所想象的真的是小号吗？  
对方察觉到他的变化，狡黠地笑了。扉间有些莫名的窘迫，他懊恼自己的想法已经完全跟着她的指挥棒演奏了。他绞尽脑汁搜刮着继续下去的理由：“我很喜欢歌里的小号伴奏。”他说。他觉得这个话头逊毙了，虽然他确实很喜欢，但他实在不知道什么样的指挥能让泉奈为他起舞。

“是吗？”  
泉奈深深地吸了一口烟，“有一种八十年代的感觉。”他们异口同声道，然后相视一笑。扉间觉得她悠悠呼出的烟，不过是过于绵长的孤独，像落叶一样被风卷着飘了起来。“其实我最喜欢的是电子乐，尤其是dub这样的。”  
扉间再一次不知道说什么好。他想象中的宇智波泉奈看上去像一个时刻准备上场表演的管弦乐团团员，向他灿然一笑，然后全场灯光大变，她站在荧光色的舞台上缓缓升起，带上艳丽夸张的大耳机，全身像通电一般痉挛，和观众一起陶醉在嗑药后的迷幻里。  
扉间想他脸上的表情一定很好看，因为泉奈脸上挂着得逞后令人厌恶的笑容。她几乎要失去形象地大笑起来，让扉间回忆起了当初为什么要揍她。

“Fancy a dance？”  
泉奈问。扉间狠狠地将烟头摁在窗台的砖上。挑战接受。

客厅里的灯光恰到好处地暗了，空气中飘满了缤纷迷蒙的热带浩室音乐。扉间惊奇地发现自家不知何时装了夜店的彩色射灯。一定是那个宇智波斑教唆哥哥干的，明天他就拆掉……他不记得自己是怎么被泉奈带进舞池的中心的了，幸好周围都是醉醺醺的扭动的人，没人在意他。他感到泉奈拖住他的手凉爽而舒服。泉奈的两手交叉牵起他的手，随着音乐动了起来。扉间努力假装周围都是一些没有思想的行尸走肉，又很快发现这样的想象是多余的。他仰头茫然地看向天花板，此刻他感到自己是世界中央唯一一个清醒的人。不过，他很快就要不清醒了。他的理智渐渐放弃了抵抗，宇智波泉奈歪头看着他，她看起来天真又单纯，在这一片迷幻的红绿蓝之间，她依旧是清冽的黑白。宇智波泉奈像一个人偶师，牵着他僵硬的，机械的一举一动……然后泉奈抬起手，轻巧地一转——扉间感到有一位美丽的人在他面前赤足旋转，阳光下纱巾与缀饰在空气中飞扬——

她现在是背对着他的姿势，手交叉在腹部，而握着泉奈的扉间的手恰好搭在了她的腰间。他的指关节擦过她的腰，扉间发现她腰部的衣料也是半透明的薄纱，薄到他可以在网眼中接触到她肌肤的程度。他想要沿着轻纱的网格，一格一格地划过她的身体，于是他也这样做了。她握紧了他的手，趔趄了一下，出现了一个不和谐的节拍。她的腰以下的部分像是融化了，扉间连忙环紧手臂支撑住她。他惊讶又安慰地发现泉奈已经被他揽在怀中了，仿佛原本就应当如此一般。

泉奈似乎是僵硬了一下，然后就顺从了。她和他之间的距离一寸寸地在缩小。他们的手已经分开了，现在扉间毫不畏惧地抱着她，双手交握在她的腹部。他的手心隔着一层衣料碰着她的皮肤，感到她也变得热起来了.他们好像是两块独立的，冰冷的金属，慢慢融化，一同升温，终于融合在了一起。她的曲线柔软，完美贴合他的身体。他看不到泉奈的表情，但她将手臂从下方环绕过他的脖子。扉间感到莫大的勇气在他心中升腾，好像这一刻他等了许久。

如果是这样，那么电子乐与轰趴也不是那么令人讨厌。扉间开始有点享受了。热带浩室的音符像圆润的空气球，又像甜美的果冻球一样弹跳着。忽然这些美丽的，虚幻而富有弹性的果汁软糖被一种机械的力量拉长了，拉得无限长，绷在某种金属的表面上。泉奈沿着他的身体慢慢下滑，脊背蹭过他的胸膛、小腹。扉间的小腹向下收紧了，胀痛将他从迷蒙的状态拉回清醒。糟了，他想。然而他没有尴尬太久，泉奈的腰线已经滑过了他的小腹下方，使他几乎要发出舒服的喟叹，无暇再尴尬而又被泉奈拉回了梦幻的的世界。她已经弯下了身。他们现在以一种无比亲密的姿势，在大庭广众之下。周围人在胡言乱语些什么，音乐里在唱着些什么，扉间都不在意了……他们已经身处海底，一切声响与他人都迟钝而遥远。

当泉奈的身体又一次像蛇一样爬上来，钻进他怀里的时候，扉间悄悄地将自己的呼吸藏在宇智波泉奈的黑发里。

隔着她薄薄的裙子和内衣，他可以感到他灼热的另一半被她同样火热的下半身吸引，想要突破衣料的束缚。他的身体已经嵌在她的双腿之间了，她一定是故意地放他进来，然后又夹紧了。她一定能感觉到他的形状，他随着她臀部的每一个动作而深深浅浅地触碰。而要命的是她还在缓缓地摩擦着他最敏感的地方，恶意地玩弄着——她的腰弯成一个不可思议的弧度——他的手握住她的腰侧。他感到火从自己一贯冰冷的手掌上烧起来。千手扉间从未发现dubstep原来这样韵律悠长。

泉奈转过身，而他们依旧有一半微妙地贴合着，上半身却分开一个冷漠的距离，像是同一棵树干上的两根枝条。泉奈向后仰去，他们间的距离慢慢拉开，扉间看到她的下巴扬起，此时这条高傲的弧度让她前所未有地像一个可憎的宇智波。她的嘴边还带着嘲讽的，挑衅的浅笑。她睥睨地看着他。真奇怪，明明她的腰越来越弯，而她的身体越来越低，却像是在高处俯视他似的睥睨着他。与此同时，她与他距离暧昧的那一部分依旧在富有节奏地摩擦着他，推挤他的身体，挤压他的欲望，逼迫他的欲望上升到大脑中去，促使他做出不理智的决定。 

她成功了。他终于忍无可忍。在泉奈的上身重又直起的时候，扉间就着环绕着泉奈的姿势，左手绕到泉奈的小腿处，一使劲将泉奈公主抱的样子带起来。泉奈似乎是被惊得不说话，他就咬她的耳垂，充满恶意地问：我们去楼上，你吹小号给我听，好不好，嗯？


	2. 2

扉间一脚踢开自己卧室的门，来不及开灯，就将泉奈一把扔到正中的床上，脑子不清不楚地就压了上去，也不管哪里，闷闷地只是埋下头疯狂地用嘴触碰泉奈的身体。扉间习惯睡硬床，泉奈后背撞上去，哼了一声，扉间也没理，只顾着用手去剥泉奈的衣服。泉奈正要嘲笑他猴急，不料扉间竟忽然用蛮力，将她的衣服掀到了胸上。泉奈身上一凉，胸部被压着痛，恨恨地嘲讽道：”他妈的急成这样干什么，又不是没做过。”

泉奈说对了，扉间真的没有做过。可他哪里管的了那许多，他下身涨得痛得要忍不了。泉奈能清晰感觉到他的休闲裤被顶出一个突兀的东西，隔着布料粗糙而灼热，像有自己生命的活物。被泉奈嘲了，扉间也只是冷笑一声，将她的衣服下摆拉过胸口，正正好卡在腋下的位置。泉奈的胸部上缘被勒住，本没有过于肉感的双峰现在也显得异常丰盈了。扉间也无暇说话，像野狗一样又嗅又咬又舔，从泉奈的膝弯里一路往上，双手鹰爪般抓住泉奈的胸部，将它们揉成各种扭曲的模样。泉奈痛的要哭，心里只是后悔刚才撩拨他，却是说不出别的话来，明知扉间不会听，还是一味地边呼痛边骂扉间精虫上脑。

扉间倒不是要刻意精虫上脑，只是长久以来对宇智波（主要是斑，还有他记忆里的泉奈）的厌恶，借着泉奈不停撩拨的机会，找到了一个复杂的出口。何况泉奈刚才还是欲拒还迎的暧昧气氛，他把她抱上楼来，也只是象征性地挣扎了几下就放弃了。他便当做那是个默认，索性将错就错。这是他头一次带着色情意味触碰别人的身体，自然好奇又贪婪地不停侵犯。尤其泉奈丰盈的胸部，扉间难以理解为何它们如此柔软，揉捏着就不想撒手。他一边双手忙活，一头已舔咬到泉奈薄薄的内衣上。衣服虽是真丝的柔滑质地，但包裹着扉间的牙齿，泉奈感觉来还是粗暴地摩擦，一边又不受控制地感到下身的液体像泉涌一样溢出，只能希望扉间快点转移目标。扉间果然如她意，挪动到她小腹上方了。他只是草草地舔了舔她娇嫩的皮肤，乱糟糟的脑袋就靠近了泉奈的乳尖。泉奈敏感的身体感到黑暗中野兽的注视，还有渴望的吐息。她绝望地想，自己要被吃掉了，全然忘了是自己先撩拨扉间，而且是抱持着借个机会跟一个体格健壮，长得又不错的男生释放她的初体验的想法。

扉间不甚注意自己的世界之外的事情，泉奈却是早就关注着他的。早在大学入学前，她便通过共同的朋友，知道千手扉间这个儿时的宿敌，要和她上同一所大学了。她起初没怎么上心，对小时候的疼痛的记忆甚至不如姐姐要被别人家弟弟排挤来的深刻，一见千手扉间又是标准的工直男，更忘到九霄云外。后来姐姐和对方哥哥莫名又在一起了，才想起这人来。没事在脸书上窥屏，时日一久，竟对他的生活了如指掌了。毫不知情的扉间终于审阅够了猎物，低头尝试性地唇叼住一边的乳头，用舌头来回拨弄。泉奈正在出神，本被揉捏得几乎麻木的双乳解放了，乳头忽然又传来混合了胀与痛的快感，禁不住下身又是一阵泛滥，而另外一边空虚得发慌。扉间挑拨得兴起，干脆整张嘴包住乳头，大力吮吸起来。泉奈只觉着下身蓄着的液体似是都要被他从乳尖吸出来了，不知怎地想到扉间脸书相册里运动后大汗淋漓的样子，便用发酸的双臂颤颤探进扉间的衣下，去摸他坚实而富有弹性的肌肉，想象着汗珠从扉间雪白而结实，富有生命力的身体上滑落。

扉间吃够了一边，又转头叼住另外一边的乳头如法炮制。被松开的一边从浅褐色变得又红又肿，在空气中火辣辣地涨，渴望地叫嚣着疼爱。泉奈本也是在做和不做之间摇摆不定，虽觉得找这么个尚不错的男性失身很值得，他又伤过自己，便更有些有趣。但原本泉奈却也对性事无甚兴趣，方才见到扉间怒发冲冠，穿着贴身的黑色T恤，臂上肩上的肌肉都被完美勾勒的样子，才起了放纵的想法。可被扉间一通啃食，又有些想放弃，也嫌自己太潦草。现在她又没什么思考的余地了，只觉得乳头空虚得饥渴，干脆就这样做下去得了。这样想着，一边就有些粗暴地揉捏扉间的肌肉。扉间现在满脑子都是欲望，也不觉得疼。直到泉奈的指甲不小心划到他柔软的乳尖，他敏感点吃痛，一时饥渴暴涨，便放开泉奈，将裤子草草地脱了一丢，复又欺上她身体，分开她的大腿，强硬地将她的内裤脱了下来，便将肉棒顶端对上她泛滥的穴口要顶进去。泉奈大惊，这人是又不带套，也不润滑，急道：“你没有避孕套么？”扉间闷声只一味顶弄，没奈何他顶了多次，头部沾上泉奈的体液，便堪堪地划开了。他一通胡捅乱捅，却始终也没把自己塞进去，因烦躁地骂道：“我他妈又不成天约炮，房间里放避孕套干什么？”泉奈本是觉着疼，见他疯狂地试探，又找不对地方，因而停下来的呆样子，又觉得好笑了。“居然还是处男？”她得意地嘲讽，又暗暗觉得自己赚了，此时也不去计较什么带套不带套，又趾高气扬起来：“下去，换我来！”

扉间本来就烦躁不堪，但她这样嘲，虽然讨厌无比，却也没什么回嘴的余地，只能骂道：“嫌我是处男就别他妈跟我做啊？”一边愤愤地把主导权让给泉奈。泉奈压着他，让他在床上仰面躺着，肉棒斜向天竖着，扉间这才觉得有些尴尬了。泉奈却是因为她主导而兴致勃勃，又暗暗紧张，跨过扉间的腰，分开自己的双腿，用指头大致探了一下，便扶正扉间的肉棍缓缓坐了下去。然而这坐下去比泉奈想象的难千倍百倍，自己的身体像是水泥封住了一样，一个缝都不能容那光滑的顶端塞进去。扉间的胀痛被紧紧顶着，一个劲地倒吸冷气，心想做爱怎么是这样一种焦灼又痛苦的体验。泉奈使了点力，就觉得有一种撕裂的痛苦隐隐地在下身环绕了，虽不是撕心裂肺的痛楚，却也足够她痛得停下来，茫然地想自己还要不要继续。可喜那顶端竟是进去了一些，扉间敏感的顶部已经感受到了泉奈内腔里高温多汁的欢迎，便浑然忘了刚才的夹痛，铁索般的手箍住她的腰，不自觉地往上顶了。扉间本来力气就大，泉奈方才一痛又没力气，这么急着一顶，竟是整根阳具都完整塞了进去。泉奈整个人登时就软倒下来，似乎是靠着她体内的楔子固定住的了。她起初还未觉得疼，反倒是一种弥漫全身的无力与空虚感，想着人和人之间的求偶繁殖行为，竟是这样的。

扉间虽仍被内壁含着有些痛，但却也得了趣味，男根像是埋在温暖的水里，只想一下一下地捣动。随着扉间动作，泉奈方才忽略的痛苦又全还回来了，她入口处像是真的被撕裂了，整个人连哭的力气都没，只是趴在扉间身上，像被大浪推着在海上颠簸。扉间抽插得兴起，顺手将背后的开关打开了。只见他身上的黑发美人，现在双颊绯红，双眼含泪，双唇微张，一副委屈又说不出的模样。他扶起泉奈，撑着她坐起来微微后仰。随着动作，他的肉棒不知刮到泉奈内庭的什么点，泉奈的丰乳随着他上下顶弄而摇晃，他双手抓住泉奈洁白的胸部反复搓揉，粗糙的拇指拨弄她业已红肿，一碰就迅速肿胀的乳尖，听到她第一次发出难耐的呻吟，像乞求怜爱的温顺动物——他感到一股崭新的泉水带着前所未有的温度与力道从他的体内喷射出来，泉奈似是被这水流刺激到了，全身像过电般地一颤——他们的第一次同时高潮了。


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I started with a PWP. But I just love Pre-Med student Tobirama so much that I want to write more.

泉奈全身紧绷，保持着扉间与她同步的姿势，呆住了，一动不动，只有眼睛死死地盯着扉间。在他们一同登顶的瞬间，她漆黑的眼睛是浓雾封锁的港口。扉间也是僵硬的，他的身体叫嚣着没有得到满足的怅然若失，他的理智又告诉他不应该像这样为突然的亲密关系心醉神迷。他们保持意料之外的四目相对，直到泉奈的眼神重新变得复杂而清明。扉间移开他的目光，无暇也不想去猜对方的沉思，只想着处理冰凉粘湿的现场。泉奈依旧俯趴在他身上，双手撑着他腰的两侧。扉间感到自己手中泉奈的重量，才注意到自己原来握着她腰上他亲手留下的伤口。他走神了一下的功夫，泉奈整个人压在了他的身上。

她很累，从内而外地疲惫，全身心都被从未体验的暧昧折磨。她的脑子还不甚清晰，却管不了那么多了。眼前的年轻男人刚刚还和她亲密无间，他的手还扶着她的腰，正是他许久之前弄伤她的地方。如果没有这些事，他会是她所欣赏的朋友。虽然现在也是，他是她欣赏的——自她开始在脸书上窥屏他的一刻开始，便标记他是她欣赏的——对手。她想，可敬的对手，医学预科生的模范。和朋友在一起时热情豪迈，对他不喜欢的人爱憎分明；至于恋人或者暧昧，自扉间初中开脸书起就没有一点点蛛丝马迹。她感到扉间轻轻地抱住了她，将她的脑袋安放在他的肩上。他喜欢优秀与秩序，而不喜欢自己的姐姐这样优秀却游离于秩序之外，还妄图把他的大哥也拉出秩序界限的人。除此之外，他有宽阔的胸膛和有力的双手，还有飞快的心跳。所有人看他都像看一尊完美而线条刚硬的大理石像，而现在，宇智波泉奈知道了人所不知道的关于扉间的事情。当他的欲望被撩拨起来时，也会变得激烈，失去理智而充满力量。在第一次毫无准备地模仿爱情的巨大空虚中，泉奈找到了一丝满足。这丝满足在她心里越长越疯狂，让她的心脏被名为千手扉间的藤蔓牢牢束缚，使她觉得今晚不如放纵到底。她任自己靠在千手扉间怀里，心想，自己明明也是爱憎分明的人。

扉间随泉奈靠着，心里还想着这之后的种种可能。他得承认泉奈可能会发生一些意外，于是便觉得自责。可一想她之前行径恶劣，曲意不轨，又觉得她活该。他一边想着，一边一手为泉奈顺开汗湿的头发。鸦黑的头发被汗水一浸，显得更加漆黑，像是有生命的长蛇，诱惑他继续用手指顺着她的长发。数十分钟前，他还在想，宇智波泉奈是一个不可能为她姐姐之外的任何事起舞的人。她固然清秀美丽，但除此之外，他又难以界定；而刚才她为他哭泣，现在又她温顺地在自己的怀里闭着眼睛。他不由得有些得意，这样的得意使他看着她的时候露出情不自禁的笑容。如果最坏的情况发生，他想他不介意和她试一试，这样便可以知道她还可以有什么东西愿意属于他。他被自己吓了一跳，因为他发现自己好像自从有关于她的记忆以来，就是一直这样认为的。

他可以预想，在这最坏的情况之前会有种种的复杂状况。然而在此之前扉间决定还是尽到一个绅士的风度。他想带泉奈去清洗，又不想弄醒她，便挪动双腿，然后将她轻轻抱了起来。当他与泉奈最紧密的联结分开时，扉间感觉蛇一样的冰凉活物从他们之间溜走了。他想到这是他们共同的产物，脸上有些发烫。他尽量不让泉奈撞到墙角，小心地将她放进浴缸里。在放水的时候，他看见一些不甚明显的鲜红血丝，混合在白色的液体中从泉奈腿间流了出来。他迟疑了一下，伸出手想将泉奈身上的浊物清理掉。他的手刚触及泉奈浸在水里的身体，泉奈就睁开了眼睛。

扉间讪讪地缩回了手。泉奈低头看着一缕红色在水中融化不见了。

扉间正想，这样的体验真是尴尬极了。泉奈却礼貌抬头对他笑了笑，说：“我来吧，谢谢你。”  
扉间一阵心塞，又有些安慰，嘴上却说：“硬要逞强，我还以为你精于此道。”  
被戳破的泉奈本想以牙还牙，却见他虽说的嘲讽，眼里又含着藏不住的笑意，一时说不出什么更尖刻的话来。只是说：“现在我是了啊，拜你所赐。”  
扉间又一次大窘，将头转开，觉得自己实在太蠢，刚才忽然抱住他的温柔原来只是幻觉：“能不能少说两句，快点洗？”  
身体还像灌了铅一样沉重疲惫，泉奈的心情却越来越好。她刻意地忽略扉间的窘迫，坦诚地说：“你可以进来一起洗啊。”  
她满意地看到背对她的人红了的耳廓。

千手家推崇大气的设计，在斑看来是稍逊精致。不过泉奈此时要感谢千手祖先的高瞻远瞩，虽然她也没有想到扉间纵是红着脸，也真的像她说的一样跨了进来，依旧背对着她。一时间她也有些尴尬了，也不明白自己为何五次三番地非要这样撩拨他。一时又觉得强撑着一口气的扉间，比那些网页上冷冰冰的照片来的真实鲜活许多。泉奈的手指划过腰上的伤口，心中莫名充满安慰，像是见到了旧时的好友，又像是一件事完满落幕。

他们都没有说话，只是静静地听着划水的声音，各自埋着说不清的心思，又都想着先抛下这纷乱思绪不谈，清洗干净再说。泉奈听着扉间动作停下了，问：“你洗好了？”话出口又有点懊悔。扉间并不知道泉奈短短几秒内百转千回，只是平常地回应：“嗯，你呢？”  
“我也好了。能麻烦帮我拿一条浴巾么？”  
扉间说：“好。”于是起身，带起一片水声。自己穿上浴袍，又为泉奈拿了浴巾。泉奈站起来，水珠从她身上滚落。明明刚才在房间里直到将泉奈抱过来，他一直看着她，却现在才发现她整个人像油画中央的人物一般，全身上下隐含着强烈的存在感。他移开视线，有些心虚。  
泉奈接过浴巾，赤脚踩在地毯上打量扉间的浴室。他的房间和本人一样，一切都是利落方正的白色。多年的遥远疼痛记忆站在他的面前，他们像真实的亲密关系一样日常的对话，这又有些不真实。她想拿回她的衣服，才想起来自己是被抱进来的。她问：“抱歉，能给我找一双拖鞋么？”  
“这有点麻烦……”扉间说。她已经裹上了浴巾，低头玩着自己的头发。  
“你都没有客人的？”  
扉间觉得每当自己想要静下来慢慢体会和她一起的时间流淌，就会被泉奈拽回现实，“没有，我又不是柱间和斑，每天带一大堆人回来。”  
泉奈轻轻笑了：“我觉得那是领导力的体现，不像某些人那样孤僻。”  
扉间又好气又好笑，又没有什么责怪对方不了解自己的立场，“我和朋友们一般不进行没有创造力的社交。”  
泉奈问：“难道你不需要做点无谓的事情来放松自己？”  
扉间似乎认真思考了一下这个问题，说：“你很想知道我平时做什么？”  
泉奈被问住了，扉间也开始试探她，这很有趣，他们现在是公平的对手了——这又有点不对，她没有想过自己可能会输。她说：“不想，我只是同情你。”  
扉间好像已经不会再被她的言语操纵了。他第三次不容抗拒地抱起了泉奈，说：“马上你就知道了。”  
泉奈想，自己真的要输了。

这个可能性刺激得她的心脏为之颤抖，她的心脏和扉间接触她的皮肤因为某种电流而联通。扉间将她放到床上，关上灯拉开窗帘。  
他坐到她身边，说：“你看。”  
在无限延伸向远方的树林上，升起了满天温柔的星斗。

泉奈翻身起来，和扉间并肩坐着，说：“还是猎户座最明显了。”她眯起眼睛，仔细分辨其他的星星。很快她就定位了不少星座。扉间只是听着她说，一边看着天发呆。泉奈忽然不说了，戳了戳扉间，问，“你怎么了？”  
“没什么，只是没想到你也喜欢。”扉间转过头来，泉奈看到星光点亮他的眼睛。  
“是啊，如果小时候知道的话可能就不会打架了哦。”  
扉间失笑，“我觉得……”  
他不说了。

泉奈本来是随口一问，扉间这样欲语还休，又让她隐隐感觉他要说什么重要的话。她不在乎什么输赢，她急不可耐地想要吃到这块糖果。“怎么了？”  
扉间还是不开口。  
她不知道星光的魔法退去，明天会变得怎么样。她想起扉间是非常讨厌宇智波的，而家里的大人也很厌恶千手，想到姐姐的痛苦与纠结，慌张了起来。她想自己先丢盔弃甲是不是错了，但是现在已经没有任何尖刻或是虚伪的防御了。她又一次面向扉间的刀刃，他决定她的生死。她没有办法。  
她像她的姐姐一样，优秀而又游离在他为人处世的准则之外。扉间厌恶宇智波家的人，也厌恶她，尤其地厌恶她的姐姐，但这是不同的两种厌恶。他讨厌她对自己姐姐近乎无理的依赖和保护，讨厌她和他打架时出其不意的野蛮，讨厌她鲜活的表情下不知在想什么的思绪，讨厌她用语言操纵他的想法，讨厌她明明和自己相互欣赏，却似乎永远——不会——和他站在同一边，好像注定给他人生一道伤疤——他们互为无法痊愈的伤口——然后离开，这样的若即若离。

泉奈有些尴尬，想着扉间可能也真的不过随口一说。她的夜空顷刻像碎裂的玻璃，她重捡起自己的盔甲：“扉间你这混蛋，没事吊人胃口。”  
谁在吊谁的胃口？  
他转过身，真正挡住了泉奈已经破碎的夜空。泉奈惊讶地看着他，他比她更出人意料。  
他将泉奈压倒在床上。泉奈的世界粉碎爆炸。

“我们本来可以当朋友的啊。”扉间在她的唇上说。  
“难道怪我吗……”  
扉间狠狠地吻住了她，折磨她，甚至入侵她的口腔，一丝不留地掠夺她，充满仇恨的，厌恶的，好像他们是几生几世的仇人。这比再见又分离不知要好多少，即使他曾经差点杀死她。  
在呼吸的间隙，她指控他。“当初是你先找茬的。”  
“是你先打我还用刀子的。”  
“你事后还说没想到我伤的那么重。”  
“非要干扰我姐和你哥谈恋爱，还要上楼。”  
“还把我弄得那么痛。”  
这个人自命理性派，却并不对她讲道理。她一说完，扉间就只是接着吻她，让她说不出完整的句子。

当他吻她时宇宙就变得一片寂静。泉奈的耳朵在绝对的寂静里已经听不到任何声音。扉间在她的唇上说话，字句流进她的呼吸，和氧气一同倾泻进她的喉咙。扉间一言不发地吻着泉奈，像是在对她的心脏说话。


	4. Hornblower 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's officially done!  
> I apologize for not yet translated this to English :( Have to admit that I am just too lazy.  
> But I really tried to translate the work with Google Translate and I laughed my ass off. Thanks everyone who left a comment or a kudos! Love you all!

Hornblower 4.1

扉间一向醒的早，十一月的阳光也没有迟到太久。他觉得身体酸胀，便困紧怀里的枕头，将腿也环上去蹭，感到好多了。他蹭得舒服，想，家里哪来的抱枕？  
原来暖气开的有点足，泉奈已经把被子踢掉了，背向他侧卧在枕头上。  
她的脊背和他同样雪白的床单很适合。扉间为她拂开面前的头发，不知道泉奈已经醒了。  
泉奈醒的更早，却只是睁着眼睛。当扉间抱紧她的时候，她的脊背僵硬。她说：“昴星团还没有升起来啊。”  
“嗯。”扉间也不知说什么，“春天的时候才升会到天顶。”  
泉奈看了看窗外，树林已经快要完全褪下叶子了。”那还有很久很久。”  
扉间没有接她的话，“起床吧，我送你回去。”他捡起泉奈的衣服，昨晚它被他揉成一团随意地丢在地上。他转向她，“要穿我的吗？你的外套在楼下。”  
泉奈说：“麻烦你找一件长一点的吧。”扉间拿了件白衬衫，泉奈思索了一下：“那个……太透了。”  
扉间无奈：“你自己来。”  
泉奈裹上浴巾。昨晚她还充满了大胆的气势，现在失去夜幕遮掩，像是褪下了一件泡满了酒精与电子乐的画皮。扉间像什么都没有发生，又像什么都很熟悉似的抱臂站着，任她挑拣自己的衣服。泉奈挑好了一件黑色的长袖，犹疑要不要在扉间面前赤身。  
“那个……不好意思……”  
“怎么了？”  
“我要换衣服……”  
扉间一怔。这人昨晚热情强势，今天又礼貌疏远。这想法在他脑海中一瞬而过了，他问：“你对什么过敏吗，我去弄点早饭。”  
“啊，多谢。我没有什么过敏的。”

扉间点点头下楼了。柱间和斑起得也晚，整座房子空空荡荡。昨晚鸣人大概是将房子打扫干净才离开（更可能是佐助干的毕竟鸣人已经醉倒了）他弄了些麦片端到楼上，泉奈为他开门，他脑海中有习以为常的错觉。  
泉奈已经将衣服换好了，深秋的凉意微微吹起她身上裹着的布。扉间简直能看到北风穿过她的身体，飘逸得要不知带到哪里去。

扉间将早餐放到桌子上，示意泉奈坐下，自己坐在床边查邮箱。泉奈本来没想好怎么面对他，而扉间只是下个楼再上来的功夫，也变得像她一样变得礼貌疏远起来。于是泉奈又觉得堵心，又找不出理由打破沉默，只好默默吃麦片。  
直到扉间听着泉奈停下，过去拿了碗筷，说：“好了就下楼吧。”心里想着心思，不多说一句话。  
“我家是……”  
泉奈拿出手机导航，但扉间已经开在了正确的路上。

 

Hornblower 4.2

画风突变注意非战斗人员请撤离  
—————————————————  
我叫扉间，千手家的老二扉间。你问我有没有因为当老二不满，那必然是没有的。千手扉间的大哥很优秀，闪闪发光，天上地下找不到。唯一缺点是心太软，找了个折腾不停的对象。这个对象家人丁昌盛且脸皮很厚，再重复一遍千手扉间的大哥心太软总允许他们在千手家开趴。

所以扉间经常，睡实验室。

睡实验室没什么可丢脸的理科生都这样。

睡嘛就睡咯……看看饲养的干细胞是否依然活着且四肢健全。细胞依然活着且没有四肢。好的可以睡觉了。桌子底下拖个睡袋出来，公共洗手间搞搞干净，躺进去。发现忘了熄灯。爬起来看一眼细胞。熄灯。躺进去。走廊上有学弟咚咚咚跑过。开门。发现是绝，骂一顿。关门。再看看干细胞。干细胞很好。熄灯。躺进去。调节呼吸。好的这次终于睡着了。开始做梦。

梦里见到血糊沥拉的人来索命。长发模糊面容，心口插着长刀。扉间立志做科学家，不能被这种考验吓倒。扉间掀开鬼的头发。鬼的眼睛被一层层绷带蒙着。扉间捏住鬼的下巴仔细检查。这个姿势好熟悉这人在哪见过。胸口的刀贯穿到后背。可能是真的鬼。

鬼开口讲话：“扉间！”咬牙切齿，恨不得杀他而后快。

扉间冷静自持，呈现一种唯物主义的庄严宝相，声如洪钟，振聋发聩：“来者何人？”

他们根本拿的不是同一出戏的台本。上一秒鬼气森森，下一秒深情款款：“扉间，我喜欢你。”

扉间说：“你不恨我的吗？”然后，他因为自己毫不犹豫地说出这种台词，感到一阵恶心，就醒了。

醒了扉间就想，是泉奈啊。泉奈搞成这样至于嘛，我是拿了她一血不是给了她一刀虽然动作上没什么两样啊。

他看了看表。看了看干细胞。接着想，我都快忘了这人。好久没有见到，因为我一直在住实验室啊。原来泉奈喜欢我。干细胞踊跃举手表示自己快要饿得失去四肢了。扉间机械性重复喂细胞的动作，心想，原来意识的冰山，在海面下的那一部分，一直，在想着，宇智波泉奈，是不是喜欢我啊。

 

于是他去音乐学院的楼下坐着学习。他读了两篇文献感觉时间没有浪费。他依稀听到小号的声音，一厢情愿地认为自己没有幻听并且这是泉奈在练习。他感到自己学习效率很高于是打开了第三篇，这篇研究非常有价值被引用了许多次。扉间觉得自己生命的意义就在于探究生命的秘密做出伟大的发现对人类尤其是他的社区做出贡献。

肾上腺素因此上升了，他口干舌燥，打算合上电脑去买水。对面坐了个人，什么事也不干，就看着他。只一眼，肾上腺素要爆炸了。宇智波泉奈有两片吹小号的嘴唇，他曾经问对方要不要吹他的小号。

宇智波泉奈冷漠地看着他。来者不善。

“你在这里……干嘛啦？”

“实验室没位子了。”扉间想，可能那个浪漫疯狂的夜晚已经用光他们所有的勇气。

 

“接着~编~咯~”

“我骗你干嘛？”扉间音调有点抬高，不知道自己为什么在继续对话。有点跟自己生气。

“谁不知道你在实验室睡的？”

“谁知道？”

“当然是都知道，咯。”

“睡实验室怎么了？”

“地上不冷吗？”

扉间接不上了。他只好说：“我们去吃饭。”

“我又不饿。”

“……哦。”扉间打开电脑，假装又要投身科研。忘了自己本来想买水。

“真的没意思。”泉奈说。咣当一声一瓶水砸在他边上，“盖子给你打开了。”

好的，现在扉间完完全全没有话可以讲。

老老实实把电脑盖上。问：“想干嘛。”

“倒先讲你来干嘛。”

又死局了。

“我饿了。”扉间说。“说了我不饿。”泉奈讲。

僵持。完了泉奈站起来，“去吃饭。”

扉间想，不是他太自恋。泉奈是不是，确实，有那么一点，一点点，喜欢他？

 

他们像分手多年后重逢一样小心地吃饭。吃快餐。学校的外墙上爬着枯藤，身上已经落了一溜的雪。扉间说：“已经一月了。”

“嗯，”泉奈说，“你居然记得。分手三个月快乐，扉间。”身体曲线起伏。

扉间觉得这顿饭没法吃。扉间又想早点吃完早点滚回实验室，于是他吃得飞快。宇智波泉奈居高临下睥睨他：“慢点吃，不要噎着。”他噎着了。泉奈又很体贴地递给他水。他没有办法。像他脱光了衣服在餐厅里给人参观，全身上下都有小虫子在爬。不舒服。他怎么更换坐姿，都不舒服。不舒服得要死了。

“泉奈。”

“嗯？”泉奈说，“吃完了我送你回去哦。” 好像哪里不对。等等泉奈你没必要这么善良你不是这种人，至少对我不是这种人。等等柱间电话。

柱间充满活力。

“喂扉间呀？（嗯）  
几天不见大哥大嫂很想你呀！（哦）  
这两天实验做得怎么样呀？（还行）  
干细胞有没有长出腿来呀？（没有）  
没长出腿你天天晚上陪它们不回家多无聊呢？（不无聊）  
你不在多我们孤单啊！（呵）  
你别光呵啊晚上回来睡觉哈~（好）  
顺便把泉奈也接回来哦（啊？）  
啊什么他们公寓到期了我把空房间租给他们（他们？）  
对啊租给泉奈止水还有鼬啦~（我们只有一个空房间）”

柱间忽然严肃。

“那就把你的写字间清出来给泉奈咯，不然斑和我吵架了要和泉奈住怎么办！”

柱间气势磅礴挂了电话。

半晌扉间抬起头，再看泉奈时眼里没了矛盾动摇。鸠占鹊巢，可耻。

 

Hornblower 4.3

斑坐在引擎盖上喝酒，招呼泉奈也一起来喝。泉奈不喝酒，只爬到车顶上，坐着。星星在头顶缓慢地游移。

斑说：“我和柱间吵架了，吵得很厉害。”

泉奈就问：“你们吵什么呢？”其实已经知道了。

斑很落寞，说我们在一些形而上的观点上有分歧。泉奈说那就别勉强啦。斑说，可是我们形而下的部分很谈得来啊。泉奈想吐槽是哪个形而下，还是忍住了。斑继续对头顶苍天发问，是不是人和人之间是无法完全互相理解的？苍天不答。

斑说：“泉奈，还是我们在一起吧。”泉奈严词拒绝。

斑很伤心，说你变了，你是不是有心上人了。以前的泉奈在这种时候都是说好的我们永远在一起的。

泉奈说不是这样的，我是为了教育你连亲人都会变更何况爱人。你千万不能相信那个千手啊。

斑打了个酒嗝，茫然地问：“哪个千手？”  
泉奈不说话。星星不见了，小雪落下来。

斑梦呓，要和泉奈永远生活在一起，诸如此类。泉奈说好，你喜欢千手，我也，陪着你哦。

 

泉奈问鼬：“你和止水是怎么在一起的……？”

鼬和大表哥相视一笑：“我们从小认识，我父亲把我托付给止水，我们一起长大，止水总是在我身边……”

泉奈忍着泛酸的冲动走了，留下鼬和大表哥你侬我侬。

泉奈问鸣人：“你和佐助是怎么在一起的……？”

鸣人看着佐助上课的教室：“我们从小认识，我妈妈让我和佐助做好朋友，我们一起长大，佐助……等等，我和佐助是朋友啊，怎么是在一起了？”

泉奈忍着揍人的心情走了，留下鸣人吃了佐助一记弹额头。

原来青梅竹马，没有一起长大的，就不得好死，咯。

 

路过一个带土，戾气冲天，指手画脚，骂：“放屁！竹马转天降才是新时代的潮流！”

后面跟过来一个卡卡西讲带土喝多了不好意思请您不要在意。泉奈强忍把带土揍一顿的冲动说啊不不不没事没事没关系的我们家的小侄子我很清楚。

带土忽然就酒醒了。秒醒。问：“你还有青梅竹马的啦？不就斑到处跟人说柱间是竹马转天降的嘛！莫非柱间也是你的竹马？！乖乖不得了请问你看到你转了天降的竹马和你最亲的亲人在一起是什么反应？”

卡卡西捂住带土的嘴。说：“是扉间……吧？”

啊，泉奈漫无边际地想。是扉间……吧。相看两厌的青梅竹马。

 

一路沉默送扉间回实验室，等泉奈下课，扉间又在门口等着了。扉间一句话也不讲，低头开车。

泉奈说不用不用了东西都给斑拿过去了，你怎么在往我家开啊。扉间没听见后半句，只是生气，牙缝里挤出来一句，动作真快。

泉奈小声说对不起。一路就低头玩手机。扉间反而不知道讲什么，想本来不关泉奈什么事。到家了泉奈的两个箱子摆在门口，扉间友情帮忙提了上去。扉间的写字间很小，只是用来摆他的书。他和箱子在门口发怔，觉得自己这么对泉奈真的不应该，毕竟泉奈喜欢他，应该是这样吧，哪怕只有一点点。泉奈应该喜欢他，吧。

结果泉奈讲：“我先用睡袋将就一下。”

扉间说：“好，吃完饭我去拿。”于是晚饭。鼬做饭，止水打下手。好的他们不羡鸳鸯不羡仙。柱间羡慕得眼红，主动要求和斑一起洗碗。斑拒绝。柱间一个人洗碗。

说到泉奈，斑担忧。怕泉奈出入不方便住的不舒服。扉间心想哪来那么多鸟事。柱间表示如果泉奈和扉间在一起就是天作之合啦，哈哈，哈哈，哈哈，好像忘了泉奈身上的伤疤怎么来的。鼬和止水交换了一个复杂的眼神，钦佩且同情了唯一敢把流传的八卦若无其事说出来的柱间。

 

扉间尾随泉奈上楼，边走边跟泉奈说你不舒服的话可以睡我房间。泉奈停下脚步，扉间差点撞上。泉奈的身体近在咫尺，三个月前他曾造访过。

泉奈的眼睛里倒映出他的影子，整个人淡漠成一潭清澈见底深不可测的泉水。泉奈说：“不需要。”

扉间又一口气憋了回去。泉奈拉开箱子，蹲着转过身，问可不可以把东西放在他那里。扉间俯视，一直看到泉奈领口里面。说，好啊。

泉奈去洗澡，扉间就用泉奈的东西占据自己的空间。处在最年轻昳丽年龄的泉奈只有几件单薄的行李，正好填补了扉间空荡荡的衣架和书柜。现在这样很合适，好像这些东西一直就是放在那的，好像他孤独的雪色的自己遇到了同样孤独的夜色的泉奈，好像他们相爱了，好像世界完整了。泉奈呢，泉奈觉得完整了吗。但他们是多么地不喜欢对方啊。

泉奈坐在扉间的浴缸里任热水打在肩上。在一起吧？泉奈用嘴型问。浴室里空无一人。浴室里摆着扉间的洗发水，扉间的沐浴露，扉间的毛巾，扉间的牙刷，扉间的镜子，扉间头发上的味道，扉间的碰触，舌尖扫过扉间齿列的颤栗，扉间的样子。泉奈站在镜子前，镜子里是泉奈单调的样子。扉间和泉奈一样单调一样淡漠一样凉薄，是吗？还是只对彼此单调冷漠凉薄得海枯石烂此情不渝。

泉奈打开门。扉间床上有两个枕头。泉奈询问地看向他，扉间的头都没有抬一下。泉奈往自己的房间走，扉间说睡吧。泉奈转过身，说啊？扉间说你听不懂人话吗。泉奈笑了，说，也可能，你说的不是人话哦。扉间烦了，站起来，对泉奈讲，不要得寸进尺。泉奈说我哪里有。扉间也笑了，那你就，随意吧。泉奈把自己往床上一摔，抱住一个枕头，背朝扉间，说，扉间，我是真的恨你。

扉间也侧过身去，一只手按住泉奈身上的伤疤，一只手撩起泉奈的头发，咬住脖子。泉奈抓过他的一只手，加倍用力地咬了下去。他们像野兽一样撕咬，互相伤害得真情实感。等两人都咬累了，扉间就在泉奈的唇边说：“我也，恨你啊。”

昴星团悄悄地升起来了。然后，他们尽所能给予对方的最大努力，温柔地彼此亲吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, they gonna live happily ever after. It's not just a one-night stance. I just figured out that I cannot let my fav pairings split apart at the end, alive or dead.


End file.
